Que paso ayer? AU
by AC-Slash
Summary: Inician sus vacaciones en las Vegas pero... Extrañamente no recuerdan nada de lo que paso la primera noche, lo unico que saben es que uno de sus amigos ha desaparecido... Pesimo resumen... Lo siento. T - Por lenguaje. Altair Ezio Desmond Connor.


Que paso ayer? (The Hangover) AC AU

Hola! Estoy viva, si … Y bueno, no se que más decir XDD Lo siento por estar ausente por mucho tiempo … 1 año! Como pasa el tiempo DDD: Pero que va? …

Les cuento sobre este fic ficoso(? … El otro día vi una imagen en tumblr de un AU de AC sobre esta peli "Que paso ayer?" y justamente mi hermano me había obligado a ver esa peli y yo para joderlo le dije "Mas aburrida tu película :C" y el "Imaginate que son los personajes de AC" y yo ":OOOOO" y paso lo que tenía que pasar (? No me resistí a la idea de una historia :B Y voila, salió esto xd

"_Que paso ayer?_ "

Fue lo que se preguntaba Altair. La verdad no tenía recuerdos de nada.

_"No, espera... Ayer, vinimos a dar inicio a nuestras vacaciones a las Vegas, junto a Desmond, Ezio y Connor."_

Pero... _Donde están ellos?._

Se preguntaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sus piernas le traicionaban, estaban débiles. Sus ojos con suerte podían enfocar bien y los fuertes rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, pues no le ayudaban demasiado.

Ya de pie, si es que a eso se le llamaba estar de pie, avanzo algunos pasos, inseguros como los de un bebe aprendiendo a caminar, afirmándose de cualquier cosa que se encontraba en su camino, sentía un sabor extraño en su boca, pero no le presto atención, sin darse cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo directamente a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, tumbado boca abajo, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera estrepitosamente al piso y casi encima del sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

—Pero que demo-... — Exclamo Altair, mientras trataba de sentarse, enfocando su vista logro distinguir el cuerpo que estaba tumbado boca abajo, que extrañamente ni siquiera se movió ni gruño o nada.—E-Ezio?— preguntó, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, el cual no le respondía, llamo nuevamente hasta que recibió alguna respuesta, pareciera como si su amigo hubiese tenido alguna pesadilla o se había quedado sin respirar, ya que al abrir los ojos este tomo una gran bocanada de aire como si lo estuvieran ahogando bajo el agua.

—Qu-Que paso? ... Altair?—pregunto inseguro.—Don-Donde me encuentro?—Tratando de sentarse, sus ojos le estaban fallando, casi no podía diferenciar, con suerte pudo diferenciar a su amigo, Altair.

—Pues no lo se... Ayer, llegamos y bebimos las cervezas que nos pasó Connor ... — Explico, no tenía idea de lo que paso y al parecer Ezio tampoco.

— Connor... Donde esta el ? Y Desmond? —pregunto sin tener idea donde se encontraba la otra mitad del grupo.

— Pues... Ni idea, acabo de despertar al igual que tu, y hasta ahora solo te he visto a ti.—Respondió. — Vamos, párate y ayúdame a buscarlos, probablemente deben estar en la misma situación que nosotros o peor.

—Esta bien, esta bien...—Respondió tratando de pararse, llegaba a darse vergüenza a el mismo por los intentos fallidos para tratar de ponerse en pie.

Miro a su alrededor, apenas recordaba lo grande de la suite que habían pedido, debió haber sido muy atractiva ayer, ya que ahora mismo, sólo se podía ver restos de una muy buena ronda de bebidas, luego se fijó en Altair que estaba arreglando su ropa y lo quedo mirando fijamente.

Altair sintió una mirada fija en el, mientras abrochaba su camisa, —Que es lo que ves? A caso tengo algo en mi cara, o es que nunca habías visto a una persona tan hermosa a los rayos del sol?. — pregunto altaneramente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Sangre… — fue lo único que pudo articular la boca de Ezio.

—Q-Que?— Pregunto, creyendo haber escuchado mal, si sus oídos no le traicionaban había escuchado claramente "sangre".

—Te-Te encuentras bien ?— Pregunto acercándose a Altair para mirar más de cerca la sangre seca que recorría desde la comisura de la boca hasta la quijada de este.

—De que estas hablando, debes de estar ebrio aún —Dijo en tono de broma, pero se preocupó cuando Ezio se acercaba cada vez más hacia a el, hasta el punto de ponerlo nervioso.—Hey! Distancia... Espacio personal, lo conoces? Pues, me lo estas invadiendo, hermano—Objeto, empujando a Ezio a un lado, para luego ir en busca de algún espejo. _"Obviamente Ezio aún debe encontrarse bajo los efectos del alcohol"_, se dijo para si.

—Lo siento. — Respondió, moviéndose lejos de Altair, en busca de los demás.

— QUE DEMONIOS?!— Fue lo único que pudo decir Altair, al encontrar un espejo y ver su reflejo en el.

Ezio que se había metido a una habitación a ver si encontraba a Connor o a Desmond, al escuchar el grito de Altair se dirigió corriendo a donde se encontraba antes.—Pero que te paso?!— Pregunto preocupado.

—"Pero que te paso"—Imito sarcásticamente.— Me falta un PUTO diente y me preguntas eso?!—Exclamo enojado y tirando el espejo a un sofá que se encontraba cerca de el, para luego caminar de un lado a otro tocándose la boca. "_Ese era el sabor raro que había sentido antes entonces…"_, pensó.

—Oh... Tu si que estas jodido no lo crees? — Replico burlonamente.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, si no quieres que te quite un diente a ti. —Amenazó acercándose peligrosamente a Ezio y este último ya temiendo por su vida, sin embargo todas sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por unos gruñidos que cada vez se sentían más cerca.

—Connor, eres tu?. — Preguntó Ezio, observando para ver de donde provenían los gruñidos.

Altair dio unos pasos adelante para ver a un Connor apoyándose en la pared con una mano en su cabeza, gimiendo, y sin pantalones ni nada puesto para cubrir sus "partes intimas" . —Connor, nos harías el favor de ponerte unos pantalones?. —Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Y-Yo solo i-ire al b-baño. — Replico señalando con una mano, mientras se arrastraba por la pared hacia al baño, con una mano agarrándose el estomago.

—Gracias a dios que Connor esta aquí. — Suspiro Ezio y luego tomando asiento en el sofá, aunque no tuvo respuesta ya que Altair nuevamente estaba ocupado mirando su diente faltante en el espejo. —No sabes, cuanto deseo saber como perdiste ese diente … Te golpearon? Te golpeaste? Hay tantas variables. —Dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en que respuesta obtendría de su compañero.

—Jodete…—Respondió sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo. La verdad, a el también le gustaría saber en dónde se encuentra su diente.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchan unos pesados pasos por el pasillo y como si estuvieran sincronizados, los dos miraron para ver que ocurría, aunque para su sorpresa, vieron a un extremadamente pálido Connor, corriendo aun sin pantalones hacia ellos, tirándose al sofá donde se encontraba Ezio.

—PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! — Exclamó Ezio. — Si te vas a tirar encima mío, al menos ponte algunos pantalones…—Chillo, alejándose de Connor.

—E-En …. Ba-baño … TIGRE! —Grito finalmente… Ahora su boca parece que sirve solo para hacer ruidos extraños, que ni el sabia que podía hacer.

—Tigre? Vamos Connor … Aun estas mal por lo de ayer … Tranquilízate, nosotros también estábamos así, pero ya recuperamos nuestra cabeza… Bueno, yo siempre la he tenido puesta, a Ezio al parecer siempre se le pierde….—Respondió Altair, en un intento de calmar a su amigo y recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ezio.

—Estoy hablando en serio! Chicos! Por favor … Créanme! —Gimió, mirando desesperadamente a Ezio, ya que era mas fácil de convencer.

—Ya… Ya… Mira voy a probar que no hay ningún tigre ahí y que solo es producto del alcohol. —Dijo mientras tomaba su camino hacia al baño.

—NO! EZIO! Te va a comer! Es un maldito tigre, Ezio!. —Gritaba desesperado, temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

—Tranquilo Connor, aquí no hay ningún tigre… Mira. —Respondió calmado mientras abría la puerta del baño, para asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

Altair estaba esperando expectantemente… Hay un tigre? En el baño? Pero que diablos?

—PERO SI ES UN JODIDO TIGRE! — Grito, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras el, riendo incrédulamente al tiempo que se dirigía al sofá, aun sin creer que había un tigre en el baño.

—Mentira… Pero … Como llego ahí?. —Preguntó atónito Altair y se dio cuenta que Connor aun andaba como lo mandaron al mundo. — Connor que te dije de ponerte algunos pantalones. —Reprendió.

—Si, si. — Replico, poniéndose en pie, en busca de sus pantalones.

—No tengo idea, hermano. —Respondió Ezio calmadamente. —Como es que no recordamos nada de lo que paso ayer?. —Preguntó mas intrigado, mirando fijamente a Altair.

Este iba a responder pero se vio interrumpido por Connor, que al fin, se había dignado a ponerse unos pantalones.

—Chicos… No tengo idea que paso…. Ni como llego ese tigre allí y menos que paso en esta habitación… Pero … Donde diablos esta Desmond?. —Preguntó mirando a sus amigos, esperando por una respuesta.

—DESMOND! . —Respondieron al unísono, recordando que ni siquiera han visto algún signo de vida de el.

Al parecer , Las Vegas se ha raptado a su amigo, y no ha dejado ninguna huella para poder encontrarlo…

-Que paso Ayer?-

Bueno… Y eso es hasta ahora :B

La verdad no tengo idea que pasará después, no se si seguir con la historia de la película, aunque obvio, modificando varias partes… O inventar otras cosas DDD: No soy buena inventando, asi que creo que seguire modificando la peli xd

Y no se que mas decir… En los Reviews me dicen , si sigo o no :B

Saludos! :DD


End file.
